Cinderella MCR crossover
by dangernatsback
Summary: its basicly cinderella, the emo version, with an MCR concert instead of a ball, and Gerard Way as the so called 'prince charming' i've been told its funny.
1. Chapter 1

"Cindy! Get down here now!" my step mother shouted. I ran down the stairs, not wanting to be given a wack by her. She was stood in the living room, her bony arms crossed and her frown making her wrinkled face look even more pruny. "WHAT is this?" she asked, pointing to a spider on the wall. " you don't know what a spider is mother?" I asked, she glared at me, "I know what a spider is GIRL! GET IT OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she screached, I retreaved the spider as she stormed up the staircase, and let it free into the garden.

I was looking forward to tonight, I was going to a My Chemical Romance concert at the MEN arina, it had taken me ages to save up for it. It was the one thing keeping me from going crazy at the moment, what with my step mother ordering me arround all the time.

within the next hour I had an entire list of things to do, and it didn't help that my sister (anastasia) was constantly making me rewash her concert outfit because apparently the dust was making it imperfect. They didn't know I was going to the concert, I hadn't told them in fear that they would prevent me from going. I knew they'd stop me. 8 long hours later and I was finaly ready to go, so I secretly made my way downstairs. I was almost at the door when-

"going somewhere girl?" I turned arround and my stepmother and sister were stood in the middle of the livingroom, I sighed " just going to the shop" I lied, my stepmother saw right through me though, she grabbed my black hair and dragged me away from the door and into my room. You won't be going anywhere tonight" she said, as she smirked, shoot the door, and locked it. I sat on my bed, it took me a few minutes to be able to cry, but when I started I couldn't stop.

*POOF* I looked up, there was a strange bald man in the middle of my bedroom with a pink tutu dress on and pink tights, shoes, and a pink headband. I stared at him with my mouth open. "What?" he said, " Aint you ever seen a fairy before" he said in a funny camp accent, my mouth was still open as I shook my head. He rolled his eyes " right let me guess your another one who's being stopped from going to a ball where you are destined to meet your prince charming" he said, doing a weird Girly stance and fluttering his eyes"

I paused before answering "uh...not exactly, you see, I'm going to see this band, but I've been locked In here" he listened closly, "who's the singer, there always the hottest" he said, 'great' I thaught 'im being harrased by a gay pixie wearing pink tights and a tutu, what next" I showed him a picture of the lead singer (gerard way) out of one of my posters, when the...gay pixie saw him he squealed "oohh he is hot how old is he"

"um...somewhere in his 30's" I said, he posed infront of the poster "ooh, I wonder if he like a older man" he said while trying out a few poses, he was realy wearding me out. " anyways, you need to get to that concert and I know just how to do it" he said, doing the famous gay hand thing, I nodded and he strutted me outside.

" well let me see" he said, with a flick of his hand he clungered up a...pink fluffy carrage with flowers and pink lights? "sorry but your getting the wrong idia" I explained "it's a concert I'm going to, I'd look weird going in that" "realy? I think it's kinda cute...fine anyway, I am thinking, sleek, black, shiny, tinted windows and purring engine" he said, it sounded perfect, and I saw just how perfect it was when it appeared out of thin air. I squealed and hugged him "thankyou thankyou" "hey het no toucking the dress ok, I spent hours making this" he scalded and I jumped back. "now go, the concert starts in 20 minutes" he said waving me away, and off I went.

_Whoa-kay, that was the first chapter in my...slightly demented mcr cinderella parody...type...thing, anyway it was enspired by __**onshu**__, who also wrote a cinderella mcr fanfic, but its different to mine, still, if you happen to like this monstrosity, like and commentt blah blah blah, i have to sort out my cat who is scratching on the door (annoying ginger furball) BYE PEEPS xx_

_- natalie_


	2. Chapter 2

I arrived at the concert, the que was massive but i didn't mind, i had booked a seat right at the front right hand side, it was a shame i didn't have a friend with me. When the doors finaly opened there was a rush and little squables started about who was where first, at this i rolled my eyes.

I spotted my stepsister, she looked the same as always, looking down her nose at other people as if she were better. ''Best stay clear of her then''

i looked to my side and the same fairy as before was stood next to me, my eyes widened ''what are you doing people will see you'' i said, he rolled his eyes dramaticly, ''nobody can see me, only you, so keep it down, or people will think your crazy''

''so why are you here?'' i asked, he shrugged, ''i thaught i might get a closer look at your prince charming'' he said, doing the gay hand again, i smacked my forehead, ''hes not my prince charming, hes the singer of a band so stop saying that''

''why would you want to come to the concert so badly then?'' the fairy asked, putting his hand on his hip, i rolled my eyes and answered ''the music obviously, its so cool, and every song has some sort of story behind it'' i said as i took my seat, he huffed, ''by the way your outfit is so last year'' he said, i rolled my eyes, i thaught i looked pretty cool

Suddenly the lights dimmed, and everybody started screaming, i stood up as a familiar voice boomed out of the speakers

''Look alive, Sunshine  
>109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit<br>You're here with me: Dr. Death Defying  
>I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter<br>Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive  
>A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan<br>Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny

This one's for all of you rock'n'rollers  
>All you crash queens and motor babies<p>

Listen up!  
>The future is bulletproof!<br>The aftermath is secondary!  
>It's time to do it now and do it loud!<br>Killjoys, make some noise!''

Then the black curtain that had covered the stage droped, revealing the entire band, the screams became inposibly louder as they came into view and when the song started the entire place eccoed the words coming from the singers mouth. I stood and whached in a daze, i wasn't a dancer and i was so overwelmed that i couldn't sing or scream. I took everything in, the lights danced arround the room, making everybodys complections change constantly.

The song finished and everybody screamed as gerard made a speech, i gawked at him. ''see you like him'' the fairy said, i turned and glared at him ''okay yeesh i'm not the one gawking'' he said putting his hand on his hip and dramaticly turning his head away. I looked back at the stage. the rest of the concert went on, it was amazing, at one point gerard threw his jacket off the stage and i just happened to be the one who caught it (-theres a reason for this, wait for it...) thanks to the fairy, who had thrown it in my face and said ''return it to your prince charming'' in a sickly voice, i had faught the urge to hit him, knowing i'd probably look mental''

''So, did you enjoy yourself?'' the fairy asked, I nodded, smiling, ''i thaught you were going to faint, you spent the entire concert staring at the stage with your mouth open'' he said, as he somewhat strutted next to me, i rolled my eyes, ''i'm weird like that'' i said plainly, ''you don't look weird'' he said, looking me up and down, i turned to face him,and said ''I am talking to a Gay fairy, its more than weird''

The fairy rolled his eyes, ''i'll see you when you need me'' he said, and he was gone, then i reolised the person that had been next to the fairy, he was staring at me, ''Gay fairy huh...i think you need to get some...medical advice'' he said, and walked off, i slapped my forehead, ''damn you prancing, annoying, gay fairy'' i muttered and walked off. I finaly got outside, taking a deep breath of the cool air, it felt ice since the concert room had been like an oven.

''yes there genuin'' I turned arround to see my stepsister boasting with her friends, who stood arround her like lost puppies, eyeing her knee high converse high heels. i tried my best to avoid her, attempting to blend in to the few people that stood arround the entrance to the arina. ''Hey Your the one who caught the jacket! Oh my god your so lucky'' (-and there it is, see, what did i tell ya?) someone said loudly, my sister looked up and spotted me, and her eyes slowly examined the jacket i now carried in my hand, I gulped, ''e-he...hi anni?'' i said, ''GET HER'' she yelled and i pegged it, I had no idia where my feet were taking me, but i ended up in a small yard type thing with brick walls arround it. ''cindy? we know your here somewhere'' someone shouted.

''they seriously need anger manegment'' The gay fairy was back, ''oh FOR GODS SAKE LEAVE ME ALONE ALL OF YOU I'M SICK OF THIS, BEING ORDERED ARROUND BY A BITCH JUST SO I CAN HAVE FOOD AND SHELTER, AND THE ONE NIGHT OF MY LIFE WHERE I'M SUPPOSED TO HAVE FUN FOR ONCE I GET HARRASED, BY A **GAY FAIRY, **AND CHASED BY CRAZY FANGIRLS BECAUSE A STUPID JACKET WAS THROWN AT ME! **GO AWAY!**'' I screached, putting my hands on my knees and letting my head rest on the brick wall as i panted . ''Geez chill girl you'll burst your lungs''

''Your a hilucination what wouly you..know about...'' as i turned i reolised that it wasn't the ''gay fairy'' i was talking to, it was gerard way, i ''what next?'' i said, he shrugged, ''this is yours, its caused alot of trouble'' i said, handing it over to him, he took it ''i heard...what did you say about a gay fairy?'' he asked, i sighed ''you don't want to know''

''...lets say i did wan't to know? would you tell me then?'' he asked, ''you wouldn't beleive me if i told you'' i said, he shrugged ''i wanna hear''

I huffed and told him everything that happened from today, by the end of it he was staring at me, ''yeah, i told you so'' i said akwardly, he smilled, then coverd his mouth and burst out laughing, i stood there feeling stupid and humiliated, ''yeah thanks, laugh at me, by the way i warn you, the fairy has a massive crush on you'' i said sourly, walking off, ''hey where you goin?'' he asked, i huffed ''clearly in the wrong direction'' i said as i hit a dead end, ''way outs that way'' he said, pointing me in the right direction, i sighed and walked on. ''don't go yet i wanna know more about the gay fairy'' he said smirking, i rolled my eyes, ''i knew this would happen if i told you i knew it i knew it i knew it'' i said running my hand through my hair as i tried to calm down.

''Is he bothering you?'' someone asked, i turned arround, once again the gay fairy was there, gerard was staring at him with his mouth and eyes wide open. ''what, shut that mouth boy, catching flys aint good for you'' he said, gerard shut his mouth and the fairy flew up to me, looking into my eyes , i leant back, slightly worried, ''its happened'' he said, i raised an eyebrow, ''ok? am i supposed to know what that means?'' i asked and he flew back ''no'' he said simply, ''by the way i don't think your hot anymore, hairs too messy'' the faiy said, putting his hand on his him, ''i'm leaving, i shall see you later'' he said and with a poof he was gone.

''uh...?'' gerard stammerd, ''beleive me now'' i asked, he did a double take ''u-huh''


	3. Chapter 3

**writers block alert!**

**I'm sorry about this but i have realy bad writers block at the moment, i also have artists block aswell, i don't know how long it will go on for but i haven't written or drew for more than a week now and its realy annoying, if you guys have any idias for the story then feel free to review or message them to me, if you decide not to then you'll just have to wait till my creativeness comes back. **

**sorry if this angers you**

**-nat**


	4. Chapter 4

I giggled at his expretion, he scowled at me, ''ok don't get too smug it wasn't that funny'' he said, i rolled my eyes, ''it was too, and you know it''

''so where are you from?'' he asked, i sighed.

''failsworth, but i'm leaving soon'' i explained,

''how come?'' he asked, i shrugged, ''i'm being tired of having my life controlled, i'm an adult now and i want to life freely, without my step mum and sister making my life hell'' he looked slightly confused as i explained this,

''where will you go?'' he asked, i looked at the ground, ''i have a friend called chloe, but she moved to america 3 years ago, we got in touch yesterday, the concert was sort of an excuse to get away, i'm leaving tonight'' i said,

''do you have a flight booked?'' he asked, i shook my head, ''i have enough money for it now though, i've been saving'' i said, then it suddenly started raining, i huffed and walked under the shelter, he followed, leaning on the wall i was leaning on. ''was that your sister chacing you earlyer?'' he asked, i nodded, ''step sister''

''why don't you come with us?'' he asked, i gave him a confused look, ''on tour, i mean, we go back to america soon, it'l save you all the money'' he said, i shook my head, ''i don't want to cause any trouble''

''you wont'' he protested, i looked at him,

''are you sure?'' i asked, he nodded, ''we leave tomorow, meet you back here at 2?'' he asked,

''in the morning?''

he nodded,

''ok, see you'' i said, he waved and we left in oppasit directions, ''drop a shoe drop a shoe!'' i turned and rolled my eyes as the fairy followed me, ''i'm not walking arround manchester in the middle of the night with one shoe'' i said, he folded his arms, ''look i'm trying to make it more traditional'' he said, i rolled my eyes again, and made my way home, i had to pack.

all the way there i overflowed with happyness, i was finaly going to get out of here!

i planned on walking in, packing and climing out the window, it was going to be easy, i used to climb out of the window when i was younger to play with chloe, and my stepmum never suspected anything because the thaugt i was too thin and scrawney to do anything like that. when i got in my stepmother was whatching tv ''Where have you been'' she sneered, looking me up and down suspisiously, i huffed, ''out'' i mumbled, she scowled, ''get to your room NOW!'' he yelled, getting up and pushing me all the way upstairs, her bony fingers sticking in my back and making me yell ''ow!'' she shoved me in my room and my eyes widened as i saw that she ad barred the windows, i turned to get out but she had already shut the door and locked it, i kicked the door several times, but in the end it only resulted in a sore foot and a few scratches in the door.

i sat there for a while, one a clock showed on my watch and I tears poored down my cheeks, though the only sound was my ragged breathing ,as i stared angrily at the silver bars that covered my window. they shinned dully, they were slightly rusted and the screws stood out because they were newer...


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard pov

where was she? it was half 2 now and she still hadn't turned up, she said she lived in failsworth, there had to be some way to find her, I set off in the direction she had left, there had to be a way! ''where are you?'' i mumbled to myself.

''i'm right here honey''

i turned arround, the same fairy as before was there, ''uh...ok'' i said, he put his hand on his hip, ''look hottey i came to help and all you can say is uh ok? i'm insulted'' he said, i shook my head, ''yeah sorry, uh...thanks?'' i said, he rolled his eyes, ''anyways, to save your loved one you must-''

''-loved one?'' i interupted, he huffed, ''look you love her, she loves you, get over it, to saved your loved one you have to listen to me and only me, i shall shrink and sit on your shoulder, got it?'' he said in a girly voice, i nodded once, slightly confused, he shrank and sat on my shoulder like he said and guided me to cindys house. ''right, she's been barred in, knock on the door'' he said and hid behind my hair, i did as he said.

There was a grumble and the door opened, ''what?'' a lady said, she was tall and thin, and she had nearly gray hair. I paused, what did i say?

''uh...''

''you need a pee'' whispered the fairy

''i need a pee'' i coppied, and smilled akwardly when i reolised how weird i sounded, she looked at me like i was dirt, then stood back, ''upstairs, first door on the right'' she said, i nodded and ran up, ''shes in the second door on the right'' the fairy whispered, i nodded, and moved towards the door with the sighn on it that said ''cindy'' but someone had crossed it out and written ''bitch'' under it, there was a key hanging off a nail on the door frame, i grabbed it and looked arround, no one was there, and i could hear snoring from downstairs, i walked to the top of the stairs, the lady was asleep on one of the arm chairs.

I quietly unlocked the door, cindy was there on her bed, sleeping, her eyeliner had run so i asumed she had been crying. ''wake her up dumn ass'' the fairy whispered, i rolled my eyes, and walked towards her, she looked cute.

''cindy'' i whispered in her ear, she stired but didn't wake, i shook her shoulder, ''cindy'' i whispered again, this time her eyes opened, as she looked at me they widened, ''gerard?'' she whispered, i nodded, ''come on your mum and sis are asleep'' i whispered to her, taking her hand and pulling her up, she grabbed her bag and followed. we tiptoed quietly downstairs, not making one creak on the wooden staircase, our feet only slightly tapping.

we were out the door quickly, and we ran together, still hand in hand, not letting go untill we reached the hotel room where the others were waiting.

''you made it!'' frank said boredly, I scowled, ''they barred her in!'' i said lowdly, mikey came in, rubbing his eyes ''whas-thiscufuffle-bout?'' he mumbled, frank shrugged, ''just gerard coming back from saving his princess from the wicked which of the west, nothin much'' he explained, cindy laughed slightly, making me smile. ''ray's still asleep?'' i asked, mikey rolled his eyes, ''its 3:30 am, everybodys asleep''

''exept for us'' cindy added in, we all nodded, ''anyway guys this is cindy'' i said, pulling her from behind me so they could see her properly, ''hi'' she said shyly, frank stood up, ''oh no shes a fan'' he said, pretending to be scared, she smilled, mikey waved, ''i'm goin bed, by guys'' he said, we waved.

''So we leave in the morning, you exited?'' i asked, she nodded, ''i'm free!'' she said giddily, streaching, i rolled my eyes, smiling and sat down, she followed because i hadn't let her hand go. ''ooooohhhh'' frank said, i scowled ''what?''

''your close'' he said, indicating to our hands, i rolled my eyes, then out of nowhere the fairy grew, and ended up sitting on my knee, ''told you it happened'' he said in a girly voice, ''WHAT THE FUCK!'' frank shouted, ray and mikey came rushing to the scene, their eyes bullged out of their sockets when they saw the fairy. I pushed him off my knee.

''does anybody here want to explain what the hell is going on!'' mikey shouted, the fairy smilled ''ooo your even cuter than your brother'' he said, mikey did a double take, i face palmed, ''stop it'' cindy warned the fairy, he turned arround, ''don't i get a say?'' he asked, cindy stood up, '' quys this is...?'' she asked, looking at the fairy, who was hovering and looking mikey up and down, ''call me nigel'' he said, cindy continued ''hes a fairy, hes gay, and hes helped me get away from home tonight''

''thats a fairy?'' ray asked, ''what happened to the thin chicks with long hair and green wings and dresses?''

''you've been reading too many books my friend'' the fairy said, puting his hand on his hip, anyway, i told you he was yo prince charming'' he accused, looking at cindy, she rolled her eyes, ''come on thats over the top'' she said, sitting back down, the fairy folded his arms, he looked at me and indicated towards her subtaly, she was tying her shoelace, i looked back at the fairy, confused, he made kissy faces and pointed to her.

''oh'' i said, cindy looked up, ''say wha?'' she asked, i leaned in and pressed my lips to hers, when i pulled away she was blushing and the entire room was looking at us, ''that was what i was supposed to do right?'' i asked the fairy, he nodded, ''my work here is done, i bid you farewell'' he said, shaking our hands,

''your leaving?'' me and cindy asked, he nodded

''yep'' he said looking at his pink whatch, ''some chick in alaska needs some help with some guy, its my next job'' he said, me and cindy looked at each other, confused.

''bye'' we both said, ''and thanks'' cindy added on, he waved and dissapeared with a puff of smoke.

''...i'm going back to bed'' ray said, mikey and frank nodded, and they left. cindy sighed.

''what?'' i asked, she shrugged, ''too much stuff to happen in one knight'' she complained, i laughed and kissed her, ''well atleast its over now'' i said as i pulled back she nodded and yawned. ''c'mon lets go to bed'' i said, pulling her with me towards my room, we lay in bed together and she fell asleep with her head on my chest, i sighed happily and hugged her to me.

**YAY! i'm finaly finished, *clap to self* anyway, i hope you liked this, R&R and stuff like that, thanks to the few readers that took their time to read this, even if it did leave them slightly worried about their sanity and mine, byeeeeeee xx**

**-nat**


End file.
